


rat race

by chanyeolanda



Series: year line collections [4]
Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SONAMOO (Band), TWICE (Band), UP10TION, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: 96line, Gen, Multi, drabbles set in same overarching verse, not canon, not chronological, set in indeterminate country and culture, some people have very small parts rn, tags will probs be added as the collection grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of short, non chronological pieces set in the same 'verse, featuring 96line idols as friends.Much antics, such wow.





	1. if they don't dance then they ain't no friends of mine

**Author's Note:**

> (ch 1 set in school, probs)

'oh, hey,' wonwoo greets as ten and euijin wander up, 'though you would've come with the other dancers.'

'junhong had to get something from inside the school, changhyun went with him, and soonyoung and momo decided they want to choreograph something together, and they've dragged junhui into it,' euijin lists.

'what, you weren't invited?' jeongyeon teased and euijin laughed.

'nah, i'm really behind in english and ten already promised to help me, so. we're just taking part in the main dance club performance for the talent show.'

'wait, did you say momo and soonyoung were choreographing a piece together?' yerin says.

'welcome to the conversation,' jihoon remarks dryly, and she gives him a light shove.

'yeah,' ten replies, 'though junhui will probably contribute.'

'wow,' yerin says in slight wonder, 'we're all going to die.'

'that's... grim,' wonwoo finally decides.

'why do you say that?' jungyeon asks.

'okay, like, have you seen them dance? like when they do their own choreo, or they're just dancing by themselves? it's like. illegally hot? and they're choreographing a piece together? with junhui, who has no shame? i'm telling you, death is coming,' yerin insists.

'but what a way to go,' jungyeon sighs.

'so you think soonyoung and junhui are hot dancing?' wonwoo teases.

'i mean, yeah, relatively, but like momo with _partners_? holy fudgesicles,' yerin says with feeling.

jihoon laughs. 'you're really gay sometimes,' he comments and yerin gapes at him.

'how dare you,' she says, looking highly offended, 'i am really gay way more than just sometimes. get it right, jihoon, gosh.'

jihoon blinks, his lips pressed together and doing little to hide the smile pulling at them. 'right,' he says, 'of course. my bad.'


	2. piggy back rides and height differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during school? probably. maybe uni. idk

' _no_.'

'but i want a piggy back ride,' junhong whines and junhui waves him off impatiently.

'i'm not giving you one. go ask jihoon.'

a couple metres away, jihoon's head shoots up from his phone and he whips around to glare at junhui. 'is that some kind of fucking joke, junhui?' he demands and junhui just grins in reply.

junhong tilts his head as he looks at jihoon and they're stuck in a stare off for a few moments.

'junhong,' jihoon says warningly.

'i mean...' junhong trails off, drifting closer.

'it's not going to work,' jihoon says, leaning away.

'we won't know until we try.'

'junhong, _don't_.'

junhong does.


	3. lazy sunday mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set post school (possibly late uni)

wooseok's not there, and he's taken junhui with him, which means the other three inhabitants of the apartment are free to spend their sunday afternoon as they wish without ridicule.

this means tea and silence broken only by the scribble of pencils on paper, and wonwoo occasionally asking a question to help finish his book of crossword puzzles. minsoo's the one who generally answers, half distracted with his nose in a book. jihoon's generally too focussed on his sudoku, which adds the other soft soundtrack of mumbling and quiet cursing.

it's relaxing, though, a rare happening in their house with junhui living there and soonyoung there more often than not. 

it's about mid-afternoon when jihoon reaches over blindly to grab at his mug, taking a sip- and promptly spitting his ice cold tea back into the mug, now glaring at the mug.

minsoo looks over slowly, fairly disinterested, and sighs. 'do you want me to get you another one? again?'

jihoon doesn't reply, too busy muttering expletives. 'fucking tea doesn't have the fucking decency to stay hot for more than two fucking seconds.'

wonwoo looks over the top of his glasses sympathetically, his pencil pausing. 'stuck on sudoku again?' he asks.

minsoo looks over at the clock. 'jihoon, it's been over an hour since i made the last round. tea doesn't reheat by sheer will power.'

'the capabilities of the human mind have not yet been fully discovered!' jihoon yells indignantly, and wonwoo hides his laugh behind his crosswords.

'okay, well, in the meantime, do you want me to make you another cup of tea?' minsoo says, and resists the urge to coo at jihoon's pouty nod. in the mood jihoon appears to be in, it'd just be asking for some sort of painful retribution.


	4. stay hydrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set post school (possibly late uni)(or mid uni)

wooseok's looking positively murderous as he heads towards the drinks, while minsoo admires the venue.

'why are you guys so late?' junhong asks, 'didn't you say your eta was like an hour ago?' 

'jungyeon's ready to fight you for not being here for set up,' changkyun adds.

'we had to stop like six times,' wonwoo tells them.

'oh.' junhong winces sympathetically. 'car troubles?'

'no,' jihoon says, looking a cross between seething and amused. 'junhui needed pee breaks.'

there's a brief silence, and changkyun's clearly trying not to laugh.

'well,' junhong says, doing a slightly better job of hiding his own amusement, 'at least you're still here before the birthday boy, that's all that matters.'


End file.
